A Black Dot on White
by vikumiru
Summary: (Based on events that happened to me) Having a fake friend in your life is hard but having a faker insert herself to the picture is harder. You're desperately trying to make sure you don't blow up, but enough's enough. The students of the 78th class have their own liar to deal with and everyone's had enough. Set Pre-despair. (Sorry if it's a bad summary)


A/N: Hey everyone… I missed you guys… I just went through some bullshit between a fake-ass friend (Should I even call her 'friend'?) and I have to get the anger out, even though it happened like three or more weeks ago. The characters actually represent some of my friends and everything. The OC (clear Mary Sue) is the faker's from her other story (don't read it, it'll give your eyes herpes). Why did I choose that OC? Because she sees herself the most in that one. I'm trying to make this as humorous as possible. This is before our favorite mastermind fucked up the world and the stabby stabby smashy smashy.

Note: If you want the full story, the real story behind this story, PM me. Don't ask through review. _**She**_might see. **And here's advanced apology to the people that may get offended by the fanfiction (except the hellspawn who stirred up this drama). I never wanted to offend anyone unintentionally but if this does offend you, I'm sorry. I just want to tell you guys about this entire drama thing without any twisting or turning. I would never lie to my friends or my readers about a true event. Please know I wish not to offend you at all because you guys mean the world to me. Thank you for understanding.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

_Dedicated to all my friends, especially the ones who are truthful to everyone and know how this entire thing feels like._

* * *

"Naegi is a unicorn, his ahoge's the horn!" Asahina stood up and joked, getting her classmates to laugh and smile. The students of the 78th class hung out in the cafeteria after the dismissal bell rung. They would often spend time after school to talk and joke. "Alright, enough jokes. So any new encounters with… **her**?" Asahina's smile died as she asked the others. Most of her classmates' hands shot up into the air.

"Guess what happened just the other day? That bitch took my lipstick and made it like only a stump! It was brand new and expensive! You know what she said afterwards!? 'My lipstick's totally better. It's from Europe where I come from.'" Junko raged, taking out her lipstick with **CONTAMINATED **in pink written across it. Mukuro took her sister's shoulder and dragged her back down to her seat. "Urgh… I hate that **thing** and her voice and her face and her everything! Just looking at her makes me fall in the worst kind of despair!" She grabbed her hair and pulled it hard.

"H-How dare she call herself an author and keep t-throwing herself at Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa bit on her thumb.

"She keeps touching my ahoge… It's annoying as hell! Doesn't she know people don't like it when you poke their cheeks and pat their hair!?" Naegi vented out. Kirigiri gave a reassuring pat on Naegi's shoulder.

"She is the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Otaku, Fanfiction Writer, Fashionista, Adorableness and Pianist. How is that even possible? I checked the rooster twice and there was nothing about a student with five titles." Kirigiri explained, her eye twitching slightly. Junko and Yamada's jaws dropped in shock.

Junko scratched the top of the table in anger with her nails, "Fashionista!? HOW DARE SHE! I'm the SHSL Fashionista or Model or Gyaru or WHATEVER!" She stood up and hit the table with her fist. "Plus, didn't she say her title was the Super High School Level Artist just the other day?" Celes nodded.

"There's a rumor going around that our little faker is the headmaster's daughter and her family owns the most expensive and well-known farm. Never heard of her silly little farm actually." Celes explained, keeping a smile on her face. Kirigiri bit her lip and balled her hands into fists. Even though she was not close to her estranged father, it was wrong for a liar to pretend to be his daughter.

"You know what? She should change her title to Super High School Level Eyesore!" Leon laughed and wrapped his arm around Maizono. The others chimed in and the cafeteria was filled with laughter. The happiness ended when the doors burst opened, scaring the students stiff. "Oh fuck… I-It's her…" Leon's face lost all color and he slipped down his chair to underneath the table.

Junko and Mukuro sat up straight like Ishimaru (who does that on a regular basis), Fukawa covered her ears and brought her knees to her mouth, Maizono chewed on her lower lip and Chihiro put his "plugged in" earphones in his ears. A loud and annoying "Ohayo everybody! Nyan~! Neko!" pierced the air everybody's ears. "Miyoooo! Hello everyone, what's up? Elana's here! Like seriously, it was so hard to find you guys!" The main topic of their discussion came in and motioned – or rather flicked – Kirigiri to move to a different seat so Elana could sit between Togami and Naegi.

"So Togami-kun, whatcha' doing? You look so kawaii desu sugoi today!" Elana squealed and pinched Togami's cheek, annoying the heir even further (if that was even possible). Kirigiri slipped out a small leather notebook from her jacket. Underneath the table, she wrote down notes with the pen tied to the lock.

_Elana Gracelyn Tamazuki (possibly an alias): The self-proclaimed Super High School Level Pianist, Otaku ("Yamada's the ugly otaku, I'm the pretty one."), Fanfiction Witer, Artist, 'Adorableness', etc. I cannot identify whether she is part of the reserve class or not. Pretends to be part of the class, annoying everyone. Although it is polite to accept others and not block them out, Tamazuki is a 'jerk' towards many of the class especially Oogami-san and Yamada-san and lies to many, cuts them off mid-sentence, does not take responsibility of her actions if it has a negative outcome, tells stories regarding her and only her, twists recounts to make her look as the victim and eavesdrops into everyone's conversations before jumping in._

_Often throws herself at Togami and Naegi. Does not know what 'personal space' is. Nosy, self-conceited, over-exaggerating and possibly bipolar to people whom she believes are against her. If ignored or left out of the conversation, she will ignore the person that briefly ignored her until end of day to a maximum of three days. Wears trenchcoats and 'expensive' accessories (to make people believe she is from Europe). Conclusion: As Junko, Mondo, Leon and the others say, a bitch._

"Kirigiri-chan~! What are you writing? Let me see, like seriously!" Elana stretched out her hand. Kirigiri stared up at her and handed her an unamused glare. Elana rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Whatever then. So Junko, are you gonna go to that cute dress shop? I so not the girly type but I totally got this adorable tank top with frills and flowers but I seriously hate like shopping 'cause my mom always takes like a super duper long time and my daddy, the headmaster of this school, is always MIA, ya know. But you don't know that feeling right, Kirigiri-san? I heard your dad and mom left you." The detective's eyes widened at the insult, alongside some of her other classmates.

"A-Actually I uhh… Mukuro, let's get lollipops. **NOW**." Junko stood up, trying not to make eye contact with Elana. She tapped on her sister's shoulder and pointed at the exit. They walked out robotically and made a run for the entertainment room once they were out of hearing range.

Chihiro stood up and stuffed his laptop in his bag. "I-I'll be going now… I need to head to the A/V room now." As he left the room, he kept a dirty glare at the backside of Elana's head. He waited near the staircase for Ishimaru and Mondo who left the cafeteria after a few minutes later. The trio then walked towards the entertainment room.

One by one, the students fled, leaving only Maizono, Celes, Kirigiri, Togami, Naegi and Elana in the room. Kirigiri stood up silently and tapped on Maizono's and Celes' shoulders, "Celes-san, you promised to teach Maizono-san and I how to play cards. Shouldn't we leave?"

"Celes-san didn't say- OW!" Kirigiri slapped Maizono on the head, mouthing 'Don't you want to get away from **her**?'. The idol got the hint and nodded. The three girls walked out and continued to the entertainment room.

"So… Naegi, got any plans later, nyan?" Elana leaned towards Naegi, pulling his arm towards her nonexistent breasts. Naegi slid his arm out of her clingy grip.

"Togami and I are going to the library to study. Shouldn't we go Togami?" The blonde heir nodded in agreement. The two boys grabbed their book bags and took their leave. Before they could let out a sigh of relief, a loud crash came and Elana rushed to their sides. "Oh why…" Naegi muttered.

"What the heck you guys? Don't leave me all by myself, un! We're like a trio or something! I'm the cute of course!" Elana tapped Naegi's nose and clung onto Togami's arm. Togami felt like hitting his head on the pillar just so he would not have to hear Elana's over-exaggerating shrill voice.

* * *

"So Togami, what do you want to revise?" Naegi asked Togami, whose face was scrunched up in irritation.

Elana wrapped her arm around the luckster. "Oh em gee. Naegi I got like a thirteen on my maths test today! Like what the _greget_? I'm going to like get my daddy to fire him!" Naegi shrugged.

"Togami, answer me please." He ignored Elana which made her mouth over-dramatically drop. This was another reason nobody liked Elana, she was overdramatic. Even Ishimaru did not like her! The day he called her a 'supreme bitch' was the day Mondo cried and hugged him for the first time.

"I guess physics will be a good start. You're weak in physics Naegi." Togami replied. The other boy nodded and turned away. Elana straightened her mouth and slouched, taking her arm off Naegi and wrapping it around the arm she already took hostage.

"So Elana, what is your Super High School Level anyways? I never heard about someone with more than five titles." Naegi asked. Elana clicked her tongue and did not even look at Naegi in the eye.

"I don't know." Her response annoyed Naegi. How could you not know your own title when you have been telling everyone about it? 'I don't know.'? Wow, how original and smart.

The two and their stalker arrived in the library. The librarian stood up to greet the two boys but when she saw Elana, she sat back down with a scowl. Togami and Naegi sat down and focused on their notes and books but with Elana poking and squishing Togami's cheeks, it was hard not to feel like punching her square in the face. "Have any of you like seen my new fanfic? It's like so cool, like seriously, but like people don't see the amazingness of it. Not like I care… People are such rude bakas without an eye for super duper talent." Elana cockily said, running her hands in Togami's locks. It was almost – no, it was not almost, it was completely – like she wanted to seduce Togami (failing miserably) to stir up drama.

'_Do we look like we're gonna give you inspiration for your excuse of fanfiction?_' Naegi thought, glancing away from his textbook. The blonde kept a straight face and focused on his notes. Until Elana took off his glasses.

"Give my glasses back, Elana. Don't you know how to control yourself? Were you raised in a barn?" Togami dropped his notes and looked at the liar. Elana put on his glasses and began laughing and dramatically throwing her head back.

"Oh God Lord~! Hahaha! That is like mega funny, Toga-kun! You're super funny! Oh my god! Oh Kami-sama!" Her obnoxious laughter drove away innocent students. They left covering their precious ears. "I'm going to print out my fanfiction now. You can see how well I write, Toga-kun~!" She dropped his glasses and looked at Naegi like one of those mean girls in chick flicks. "By the way, I totally forgive you Mako-kun. You're too cute to stay mad at!" She kissed Togami on the cheek then did the same to Naegi before skipping away. Togami's face froze in horror and Naegi screamed internally.

"IT FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE. I THINK MY CHEEK IS ON FIRE." Naegi said to Togami through gritted teeth. Togami's eye twitched as though he was experiencing a seizure. The brunette slapped his friend, "Dude, stop twitching. We need to escape."

The two turned their attention to Elana, acting all cutesy and bubbly to the very annoyed librarian. The librarian gave in and got off her seat. "Okay, Elana's gonna print some eye-rape but the printer here's slow. Let's escape now or else we'll be experiencing the scariest torture ever." Naegi whispered. Togami nodded in agreement, pushing all his belongings in his leather book bag.

**(Sorry for interrupting! Alright guys! Find the Mission Impossible theme and play it! It's time for Togami and Naegi's SHSL escape! :D GET PUMPED, EVERYONE!)**

Togami and Naegi slipped underneath the table and crawled, aiming for the entrance. Realizing the further they get, the bigger the chance of Elana seeing their beautiful asses crawling away, Togami signaled Naegi to stand up and crouch low. Naegi did an unnecessary roll to the side, knocking a bookshelf and dropping some books from the top shelf.

They froze up as the books fell. Small _thumps_ echoed around the library. Luckily, Elana did not notice anything. Naegi muttered an apology to Togami who shook his head slowly. The two stood up and crept slowly on the ends of their feet. They stood clear of any bookshelves but occasionally would hide in the shadows of the looming bookshelves.

They heard the sounds of a printer at work and panicked. She was almost done! Togami was about to signal the headless chicken running but Elana had started complaining about a 'shitty printer that keeps on smudging my wonderful work'. They continued their crouching and tiptoeing. The two stopped in their tracks when a blonde shota and his silver haired companion threw them a strange stare. Togami motioned Naegi to continue their escape and ignore the two.

The door was in reach. Naegi wiped a tear of happiness aside but sadly, the enemy had found out her hostages were gone. They could not run since the librarian's table was the first thing you see upon entering the library, positioned just a brief walk away from the door. At times like these, you would give up a wish for an empty box.

Naegi's attention fell onto the two small yet wide bookshelves that stood in front of the doors. They were the same height as Togami's hip down and were wide enough to ensure the enemy would not spot them. He did a barrel roll towards to the small bookcase to the left. Togami dropped on the floor and used his elbows to drag his body to the bookcase close to him.

The two looked at each other and nodded. They quietly crawled out of the library and to the stairs.

"FREE!" Naegi exclaimed, jumping back to his feet. Naegi raised his hand for a high-five, Togami shook his head. Their celebration was cut short as Elana called their names in the library. "Oh fuck… RUN! RUN LIKE YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" The luckster commanded and ran up the stairs. Togami was about to rest when he heard a 'Togami-kun! Are you outside?'. He ran up like his life was on the line.

* * *

Kirigiri threw another dart at the dartboard, hitting the small red mark in the center. Mondo gulped down a root beer while listening to Ishimaru drone about rules. Chihiro's fingers rhythmically tapped on the keyboard. Junko admired herself in the latest fashion magazine, winking at herself. The other students hung out in the entertainment room, just relaxing and having a good time. "How great is it when Elana's not in the room?" Leon cheered. Everyone threw a fist pump in the air and shouted 'Yeah!'

The party ended when Naegi and Togami ran into the room, sweaty and pale as death. "Naegi, are you alright?" Kirigiri placed down her darts on a cabinet and went to Naegi. He collapsed, falling into Kirigiri's arms.

"She… she… hah… She was going to destroy our eyes and probably led us to a… to a dark room and harass us…" Kirigiri led a very fatigued Naegi to a chair, slowly sitting him down. Maizono handed Naegi a small bottle of water and he drank it like it was his first in years. Togami forced his legs to carry him towards the couch Fukawa sat on.

"If you put me in the same room as Fukawa and Elana and force me to marry one of them, I'll take Fukawa over the ingrate." Togami patted Fukawa's shoulder, causing her to blush furiously.

"You mean it, Byakuya-sama!? Is that a compliment?" Fukawa gazed lovingly at Togami. He nodded, taking deep breaths of air.

"Yeah, it is." He muttered. The rest of their classmates comforted them, rubbing their backs and fanning them with magazines. "You," Togami pointed at Mondo, "please block the door with chairs, tables, whatever. Get Hagakure and Ishimaru to help you. She's coming…"

In a panic, Hagakure dragged a chair and pushed it under the doorknob. Mondo and Ishimaru pushed the cabinets and tables on the door. All the boys, save for Chihiro, and Oogami lifted the metal gym locker and arranged the blockade in a tetris-like manner. "If that bitch can go through this, I'll cut of my pompadour." Mondo announced confidently. The room fell silent; the suspense in it was thick enough to cut through.

The glass on the door broke. Leon gave out a scream similar to one you'd expect from a girl in a horror/slasher movie. The blockade broke, falling down and leaving the students vulnerable. Without any support, the chair fell down and the doorknob turned. Asahina and Maizono hid behind Oogami, Leon jumped and retreated to underneath the billiard table, Celes calmly sipped her royal milk tea in contrast to Yamada sweating like it was 50 degrees Celsius. The door opened and Elana entered with a smug grin plastered on her face.

She strode around the room. "Hi Chihiro-kun! You look so kawaii today, desu!" She greeted the programmer with a fake smile. Chihiro bit his lip and clutched his laptop protectively over his chest. "Come on, let's take a picture together!" She yanked the laptop away and pushed Chihiro off his seat. She opened the Photobooth application and pulled Chihiro into the shot. The black-haired faker was covering half the frame, only half of Chihiro was shown. "One… Two… Three!" She clicked on the camera button and in the last second, Chihiro flipped the bird at the camera.

Elana strode over to Oogami, examining her head to toe. She laughed and pointed at the fighter. Asahina's ponytail sharpened and before she could attack Elana, Oogami blocked her way, shaking her head. Asahina understood, stepping back. Kirigiri watched as Elana rolled her eyes at the swimmer. Elana pushed Yamada down and mocked him, calling him fat and a pervert. '_Look in the mirror. Oh wait, you do that every day. Then why is it you never see that you're a jackass?_' The detective thought, glaring at Elana taking Celes' newly poured tea and gulping it down. Celes sat in pure shock as the tea cup was thrown into her lap.

"Aw, Naegi… Why so tired?" Elana went up to her next victim. Naegi had no energy to run away or retort. She sat on Naegi's lap and threw her arms over his neck. Kirigiri balled her hands again in a fist, watching all the color on Naegi's face fade away. "Come on, just a kiss, nya~! You'll totally suki it." Elana leaned towards the brunette's face, puckering her heavily lipsticked lips.

"ENOUGH!" Kirigiri screamed. Everyone in the room directed their attention to the fuming detective. "Get away from Naegi you **FUCKING BITCH**!" Elana stood up and confronted Kirigiri. The latter was just a few centimeters taller than Elana, giving her an emotionless yet enraged look in the eye. "Why can't you understand we can't stand you? You aren't the princess whom everyone must fall in love with. You aren't the girl in the soap opera that gets into a love triangle with the rich blond and the plain brunette." Elana clicked her tongue. Kirigiri felt her rage rise up. "STOP. DOING. **THAT**. Can't you learn how to be polite?"

"Shut up Kirigiri, okay? You don't understand me. I'm trying to make friends okay? I'm trying to become better. You're such a baka!" Elana retorted.

"Understand you? You really are full of yourself. Trying to make friends? By friends, don't you mean enemies? Becoming better? I might die of laughter." Kirigiri's face was clear of any emotion. Maizono wanted to jump in but Junko held her arm, shaking her head. "Stop lying and admit it! You don't belong here and you never will! You keep trying too hard to fit in the picture when you know you don't belong in it EVER! Don't you see how you insult everyone and you tell ME to shut up?"

"I don't remember insulting anyone! I'm like a Super High School Level Sweetheart!"

"You just called Yamada fat and perverted just a minute ago! You're so unbearable even Ishimaru doesn't want to see you! Super High School Level Otaku, Pianist, Artist, Adorableness and whatever? Seems like you're lying. Oh wait, that's obvious." Kirigiri folded her arms over her chest. Elana stepped closer to Kirigiri.

"**Shut up **Kirigiri! I'm trying my best! I want people to like me! I want people to be friends with me. I was betrayed you know! They were so mean to me and everything!" Elana shouted, her face turning redder and redder in rage.

"Friends aren't people who worship you! Maybe it wasn't your 'friends', maybe it was you who caused them to betray you! Do you know how to be nice? For starters**, how about you drop the cutesy act and learn how to read the atmosphere!**"

A loud smack was heard. Everyone stood still upon seeing a bright red hand mark imprint itself onto Kirigiri's white skin. "**YOU'RE THE MOST EMOTIONLESS BITCH I HAVE EVER MET! YOU'RE A JERK, A MONSTER AND CLEARLY YOU HAD A SHIT CHILDHOOD! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M A BITCH! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS AT ALL! DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING!? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I'M ALWAYS NICE TO EVERYBODY**!" Elana yelled. Kirigiri clutched the ends of her skirt, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh. So I'm the jerk? I'm the one who lies about her life? I'm the one who lies about her father?" The lavender haired girl calmly said but the aura around her said otherwise. "Let me ask you something. Is your last name Kirigiri? Well guess what, your so-called father, the headmaster, is MY father you little faker. How about you think for once? Can't you think logically? Just in case you can't understand what I'm getting at, here's a summary: Leave my friends, my father and myself alone, Elana." Kirigiri felt tears run down her cheeks, but neither from sadness nor happiness.

"At least my talent is-"

"You don't have one. Your stories reek of bad grammar and spelling. Your piano skills aren't impressive enough to boast about, much less get into Hope's Peak. Your art can be easily passed as a monkey's deformed butt. Just the sight of you hurts my eyes and finally you don't appreciate anything. Your only skill is being a pain in the neck."

Elana's face scrunched up and turned red. She began crying like it was her first time ever. "W-Well, maybe that's what you think but what about t-the others? I know they like-"

"We don't." The most unlikely person spoke. Chihiro was never angry at anyone and it was the first time the students heard such a deathly serious tone. "No one in this school likes you! No one! Don't call Kirigiri-san or Oogami-san or Yamada-kun ugly, mean or monstrous! We have feelings too! We're not _things_ that were meant for you!" Mondo and Ishimaru placed their hands on the programmer's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"See? What did I tell you?" Kirigiri grabbed Elana's shoulder and turned her around, making the liar look at her. "Now, don't you understand? No matter what you do, no matter who you met, you'll never get a friend. It's not them, it's you. You refuse to accept the truth. The truth that you aren't perfect, you're nothing but a nuisance to us. It's too late for you to change or redeem yourself. Now, what do you have to say?" Kirigiri confidently smirked, knowing she had won.

Elana could not speak, just hic. You'd feel terrible if you see someone cry but Elana, after what she has done (you can't even list it), was not worth the sympathy. "You…you guys… s-suck! Jealous… jealous jerks!" She ran out the room, crying all the way home.

Kirigiri sat down, drained from all her energy. "You must think I'm a horrible person now." She muttered. Maizono sat next to Kirigiri and patted her back.

"You aren't, Kirigiri-san. You're a good person." Junko handed her a cold drink and fanned her with the magazine in her hands.

"You are one crazy bitch. And I like that. That blow up was the coolest thing ever." Junko complimented. The rest of the students gathered around Kirigiri and thanked her. The students soon left, leaving Naegi and Kirigiri alone in the room.

"Thanks. Thanks for saving me." Naegi sheepishly smiled. He held her hands and sat down next to her. "You're pretty brave for standing up to Elana. I mean, I kinda believed the headmaster thing for a second." Kirigiri let out a small laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

Kirigiri leaned on Naegi's shoulder, sighing. "I'm glad I could help. Do you mind if I do something else?" Before Naegi could react, Kirigiri pressed her lips against his softly. It was a short kiss, just a few seconds but it felt like an eternity neither of them wanted to end.

"I don't mind at all… You can do that anytime…" They sat there with soft blushes and small smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Oops look at the Naegiri I sneaked in :) (I'm a rabid shipper shuddup) If you think in reality I was the one who yelled at 'Elana', I was. I hope you guys don't think I'm a jerk. If you PM me, I'll tell you the entire story… I promise. Also, I think of you guys as my friends and I don't lie to my friends.

Thank you to these people again:

My best friend known as demon419 for helping me and supporting me

Ace-Detective (There might be a DR fic from her in the near future so watch out!)

My classmates for backing me up and understanding

And you, the reader, for reading all of this and hopefully understanding what I went through.

If you've been in my position (bullied, accused of something you never did, pushed down), hugs would be nice. By hugs I mean reviews and faves. And actual hugs… Well then, I see you guys later! Bye!

(I'm sorry if I offended anybody or made you relive a bad memory. I never intended to offend anybody except the fake friend. Please forgive me if I did offend you.)


End file.
